La joya del abuelo
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - -¿Hermano? Todos miraban al moreno y se alejaban, sabía que esto haría estallar al menor de los Aomine. -Es un acta de matrimonio, Daiki. Estás casado con Kagami Taiga desde hace veinte años. Daiki abrió los ojos quitándole le papel a su hermano. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto, pero no, ahí estaba escrito. Su nombre, datos importantes y la ...


**La joya del abuelo**

**Resumen**: -Haré lectura del tercer documento entonces -dijo el abogado abriendo el sobre. Sabía que aquí venía la bomba.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un acta de matrimonio arreglado -dijo el abogado mostrando el documento para todos quienes, uno a uno, abrieron los ojos impresionados para luego ver a Daiki.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Soun tomando el documento que el abogado le entregó-. Oh, abuelo. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-¿Hermano?

Todos miraban al moreno y se alejaban, sabía que esto haría estallar al menor de los Aomine.

-Es un acta de matrimonio, Daiki. Estás casado con Kagami Taiga desde hace veinte años.

Daiki abrió los ojos quitándole le papel a su hermano. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto, pero no, ahí estaba escrito. Su nombre, datos importantes y la autorización de sus dos padres. También restaban los datos del tal Kagami Taiga, con la autorización de los padres de este, es decir, su abuelo y la mujer que le dio a luz.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Daiki -le llamó su hermano, pero lo último que escuchó fue su nombre en medio de gritos mientras perdía la conciencia.

Éste fanfic participa en el evento "Hikari Month" del grupo AoKaga 5x10

**Categoría: KNB**

**Personajes: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga**

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Incesto/Twincest, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Completo**: Sí

**Capítulos**: 1

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

..-…-…-…-…-..

Aomine Daiki fue y será el hombre más recto y noble de todo el pueblo de Midori Mori. Desde que llegó a este pueblo en el vientre de su madre proveniente de una lejana región allá por el 1927, se estableció que viviría ahí hasta el día de su muerte.

Poco quedaba de esa promesa a su anciana madre y en lecho de muerte. Aun así, hizo familia en estas tierras, tres hijos que formaron su familia en los mismos limites de su gran terreno. Mismos hijos que tuvieron sus propios hijos, pero de ellos ya sólo quedaban los "buitres" como solía llamarlos en sus momentos de lucidez.

De la dinastía Aomine que habitaba en Midori Mori, quedaba un hijo vivo y un yerno de otro de sus hijos. A esto le seguían los muchachos, de la segunda generación. Nueve nietos , familiares políticos que estaban ansiosos de poner las manos sobre la cuantiosa herencia que le tocaría a cada uno. A decir verdad, todos lo pensaban en el dinero ¿Quién no? Pero no por eso deseaban la pronta muerte de su abuelo, por lo menos no todos. Daiki de veintiún años y su hermano mayor Soun de treinta y seis se habían criado en casa de su abuelo luego de que un grave accidente los dejara huérfanos cuando eran menores de edad. El anciano siempre les provisto de lo que necesitaran y por lo mismo los jóvenes esperaban una vida eterna para su abuelo. Lastima que cada ser humano tuviera el tiempo contado y las horas del abuelo Daiki, estaban en su recta final.

Un triste día de otoño la vida del abuelo se extinguió. El día estaba frío, pero soleado, una rara combinación. Su velorio fue esplendido, toda la gente del pueblo asistió. Todos esperando darle el último adiós. Todos lo querían, pero como dicen por ahí; Todos los muertos son buenos.

Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Se fijó la lectura del testamento para el ultimo día del mes en curso y todos sus parientes vivos debían estar presentes.

El abogado de la familia llegó puntual a la cita y la reunión y lectura del documento se hizo en el comedor de la casa principal.

El abogado casi podía ver las caras de desesperación de los nietos del señor Aomine, pero Oh, él sabía muy bien que decían esos papeles, sabía el shock que causaría y por sobre todo a Daiki, el menor de la familia Aomine y el único omega que quedaba sin pareja y enlace.

-Ya que están todos los involucrados presentes, daré lectura al testamento -vio como todos tomaban asiento, los dos más ancianos sentados a su derecha e izquierda siendo el Momotaro Aomine, viudo de Seitaro Aomine. Y Kein Aomine, hijo del difunto. Además de sus nueve nietos. Los hijos y parejas de los mismos esperaban de pie en la entrada, a la mesa sólo se sentaron los herederos.

-Bien -dijo viendo a todos en la mesa y procedió a abrir el sobre con los papales adentro pulcramente ordenados como al viejo hombre le gustaba-. Procedo a leer la ultima voluntad del señor Aomine. Como podrán notar, hay tres documentos numerados. Así que partiremos por el primero.

Todos estaban atentos, no volaba una mosca en todo el lugar y sólo se escuchaban algunas respiraciones algo alteradas.

_-Mi amada familia. Sé que deben estar en un momento de terrible dolor por mi perdida, no espero menos de quienes amé con toda el alma, mientras estuve con vida, por que son mi legado, las personas por las que hubiera dado la vida de ser necesario y a quienes vi crecer poco a poco hasta convertirse en las personas de bien que son ahora._

_No espero que todo el mundo me lloré, sería patético de mi parte pensar que soy amado por todos en la misma medida, pero sé, sin lugar a duda, que mis nietos me llevan en su alma y lo harán en sus recuerdos. _

_La vida da muchas vueltas mis niños, apoyé cada uno de sus proyectos y decisiones, como cuando Seitaro trajo a la familia a su amado Momotaro y lo vi feliz creando su familia con quien amaba. Fue un honor tener a Daiki como hijo y a su esposa Sakura quienes partieron antes que yo, pero con quienes me reuniré en el más allá. O cuando todos lloramos la partida de la hermosa Kaoru, quien partió demasiado pronto dejando a mi hijo Kein llorar su partida, pero contando con el apoyo de todos. _

_Amo a mis nietos, a todos por igual, Meiko, Saita, Soun, Daiki, Midori, Tezuka, Ai, Rokudo y Kanen. Los vi empezar sus familias y a pesar de no haber podido seguir con ustedes por mucho tiempo más, confío en que sabrán mantenerse firmes con mi legado, que la dinastía Aomine no morirá y seguirán siendo las personas rectas que son y no se dejaran influenciar por malos consejos de quienes dicen amarlos._

Un pesado silencio se extendía por el lugar, algunos llorando las palabras del viejo hombre, otros encontrando sentido en estas, después de todo, muchos sabían de que las parejas de los nietos no eran las personas más rectas del mundo y muchos de ellos estaban ahí sólo por el dinero y la posición.

_-Espero que, habiendo escuchado las palabras de mi corazón y amor por usted, tomen a bien mi decisión. _

_Los amo con toda el alma. _

_Aomine Daiki_

-Bien, entonces continuemos con la segunda carta -dijo desplegando el papel.

_Yo, Aomine Daiki, en pleno uso de todas mis facultades mentales dejo mi patrimonio dividido de la siguiente manera._

_Toda mi fortuna se repartirá en partes iguales de la siguiente forma. Un tercio de mi capital contable irá a manos de la familia de mi hijo Seitaro, el cual se dividirá de nueva cuenta en las partes correspondientes para su viudo y sus tres hijos. _

Ya en la sala se empezaban a escuchar los murmullos de los que poco a poco sacaban cuentas.

_-Otro tercio irá a mi hijo Kein y a sus cuatro hijos. Y finalmente el tercio restante irá a manos de Soun y Daiki. _

-¡¿Qué?!

Todos se voltearon a ver a quien gritaba, no esperaban que quien lo hiciera fuera justamente uno de los más beneficiados con el acuerdo.

-Daiki, tranquilo.

-¿Cómo me pidas que me quede tranquilo? El abuelo fue muy injusto con la división de sus bienes.

-Joven Daiki, permita que terminé de leer el testamento y luego podremos rebatirlo.

-Bien -dijo sentándose enfurruñado.

-Como iba diciendo -dijo el abogado-. _Espero que todos puedan seguir con su vida tal como la llevan. Sí bien notaron que dejé a dos de mis nietos más protegidos que el resto, no es por que los ame más, si no por que pondré sobre los hombros de estos, más responsabilidades que el resto._

_Soun, sé que siempre quisiste quedarte en el templo budista al que fuiste y veo en tus ojos cada día el querer servir a los demás, por eso dejó en tus manos tan cuantiosa cantidad, para que puedas levantar tu obra de beneficencia, la casa Aomine, y con esos recursos ayudar a quienes más los necesitan. Sé que tu amada Mia estará a tu lado en todo esto y en el futuro serán una de las obras de caridad más grande del país. Cuento contigo para esto. _

_Daiki, sobre tus hombros dejaré mi más grande joya. Una que no tuvo nunca ninguno de los veneficios de todos los Aomine, porque en papel nunca lo fue. Cuando fui un adulto viudo y con una gran familia hice un viaje a América, donde conocí a una joven mujer. Con ella tuve un hijo, Taiga Kagami, él es un Alpha esplendido y de buena crianza, su madre siempre le educó bien. Hace poco supe que su madre murió. Pero Taiga es un buen hombre, uno como en mucho tiempo no hubo y sé se llevarán muy bien. _

_Adjunto a este testamento dejó mi última voluntad._

_Los amo._

_-_¿Tenemos otro tío? -preguntó uno de los chicos.

-Sí, y al parecer le "cargaron el muerto" a Daiki.

El involucrado no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Haré lectura del tercer documento entonces -dijo el abogado abriendo el sobre. Sabía que aquí venía la bomba.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un acta de matrimonio arreglado -dijo el abogado mostrando el documento para todos quienes, uno a uno, abrieron los ojos impresionados para luego ver a Daiki.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Soun tomando el documento que el abogado le entregó-. Oh, abuelo. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-¿Hermano?

Todos miraban al moreno y se alejaban, sabía que esto haría estallar al menor de los Aomine.

-Es un acta de matrimonio, Daiki. Estás casado con Kagami Taiga desde hace veinte años.

Daiki abrió los ojos quitándole le papel a su hermano. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto, pero no, ahí estaba escrito. Su nombre, datos importantes y la autorización de sus dos padres. También restaban los datos del tal Kagami Taiga, con la autorización de los padres de este, es decir, su abuelo y la mujer que le dio a luz.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Daiki -le llamó su hermano, pero lo último que escuchó fue su nombre en medio de gritos mientras perdía la conciencia.

…

…

Al otro lado del mundo, en la ciudad de Nueva York, el CEO de la empresa Kagami S.A. miraba por la ventana de su oficina en el rascacielos.

Le había costado horrores el llegar a ese puesto, se lo había ganado con el sudor de su frente y los recursos de un viejo amigo junto a su "padre"

Golpearon la puerta y sin ganas autorizó la entrada.

-Tan melancólico que te veo -dijo el otro CEO de la empresa tomando asiento en uno de los lujosos sillones de la estancia.

-En este momento se debe estar dando lectura al testamento de mi padre -dijo apretando los puños.

-Bien… ¿Felicitaciones?

-No me parece gracioso para nada, Akashi -dijo caminando al bar y sirviendo dos copas de coñac, para luego caminar a los sillones y darle uno a Akashi.

-Supongo que deberías estar ya acostumbrado a la situación… y ansioso, de hecho.

-No ansío nada -dijo tomando el licor de golpe.

-Amigo mío, llevas casi cuarenta años de veinte años de celibato… es irónico que dejaras de tener actividad sexual luego de que te "casaras".

-Akashi, de verdad no veo el chiste en el asunto.

-¿Qué no me está pasando a mí? -dijo viendo al pelirrojo a través del reflejo del vaso- Recuerdo claramente el día que llegaste corriendo a decirme que el demente de tu padre acaba de firmar los papeles para casarte con un bebé de un año.

-Creo que el asunto en cuestión alteraría a cualquiera.

-Imagino que sí, el no poder enamorarte, el no poder poner las manos encima a nadie desde los veintitrés por que sería adulterio, es algo difícil de entender amigo.

-Lo tomas todo como un chiste.

-Por que te dije que te divorciaras hace años, pero tu _noble corazón_ te decía que le dieras una oportunidad a esto -dijo poniéndose de pie caminando al escritorio de Kagami para tomar la foto principal que estaba en este-. Imagino que estas fotos son el único consuelo que tuviste en noches de pasión acompañado de tu mano.

Kagami se puso complemente rojo y ocultó la cara en un brazo hasta que sintió a Akashi salir de su oficina.

Era verdad, desde que su padre le hubiera comunicado su idea de casarlo con su nieto menor que se opuso, pero le dijo que eso sería beneficioso para todo el mundo, después de todo era uno de sus hijos. Taiga le había gritado que no quería tener que ver nada con un mocoso, que a el no le gustaban menores como a su padre.

Triste realidad la de ahora, cuando su padre le enviaba fotos de Daiki desde que cumplió quince años.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se masturbó con las imágenes de ese esposo al que no le podría poner las manos encima hasta que su padre muriera, que sería el momento de que Daiki supiera la verdad.

Mucho se demoró el viejo en morir si tomaba en cuenta de que él ya pasaba los cuarenta y Daiki tenía veintiún años.

El abogado de su padre le había hablado. Le había dicho que ese mismo día hablaría con la familia y que Daiki sabría de su oculta situación marital.

-Demonios -dijo mirando la imagen de Daiki de su cumpleaños anterior, su sonrisa era hermosa, llevaba años enamorado de su esposo, pero había cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a su madre en su lecho de muerte y no lo presionaría, pero se moría de ganas de tenerlo cerca y hacerle una cantidad insospechadas de cosas malas.

Vio su pantalón y con rabia noto una erección, no es pasara algo diferente cada vez que pensaba en Daiki.

-De verdad, esto tiene que terminar pronto o me quedaré sin muñeca.

…

…

-¡Esto tiene que ser una estúpida mentira!

Los Aomine podían escuchar de cualquier parte del complejo los gritos de Daiki y como este tiraba cosas a diestra y siniestra, tratando de ser calmado por su hermano y su cuñada.

-Daiki, por favor, el abuelo tiene que saber porque hace las cosas.

-El viejo demente me casó con su hijo bastardo sólo por cargo de conciencia y porque me odiaba.

-Por favor, Daiki, eso es imposible -dijo con cansancio la única mujer de la casa-, te digo esto porque estoy segura de que el abuelo Daiki siempre te amó más que a todos los demás.

-Escucha lo que esta diciendo Mia, Daiki -dijo su hermano sentándose a su lado en cuanto lo vio dejarse caer a los pies de al cama-. Sé que también sabes eso, era notorio para todos los demás.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con él?

-Bien, soy tu hermano mayor, eres casi un cachorro…

-No soy un cachorro.

-Bien, pero eres el menor de la segunda generación, digamos que te casaron con el menor de la primera generación también.

-Demonios, no se quien es, que edad tiene ni como luce.

-Bien, creo que el luce como un millón de dólares -dijo Mia mostrando una fotografía en su celular que apareció al googlear el nombre de su nuevo cuñado.

Daiki sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban, demonios que el tipo si era guapo, casi le arrancó el celular de las manos a Mia y abrió el articula vinculado.

_**Magnate codiciado de la gran ciudad**_

_**El magnate Kagami Taiga es uno de los hombres más cotizados de la gran manzana. A sus cuarenta años no se le conoce pareja alguna o amorío escandaloso, de esos que la farándula nos tiene acostumbrado. Amante de los deportes extremos está entre sus atributos el basquetbol y el surf. Gracias a eso podemos deleitar nuestros enamorados ojos al verlo surcar las olas en sus tiempos libre. **_

_**Es el CEO de Kagami y Akashi S.A. con quien comparte el directorio con el aclamado y multimillonario Akashi Seijuuro, quien es cofundador de la empresa más importante de informática y computación, generando ingresos anuales de mil millones de dólares al año.**_

_**Desde aquí nada más que podamos informar de este guapo y hasta el momento soltero más codiciado de la industria de las comunicaciones. **_

-Bien, sí es algo guapo -dijo el joven.

-Daiki, no mientas, tu esposo se ve ardiente.

-Sólo por que sé que lo haces por el bien de mi hermano, haré como que no escuché lo que dijiste, mi amor.

Mia sonrió y se hincó frente a Daiki para tomar sus manos.

-¿No me dijiste que te gustaría enamorarte, que alguien te quisiera de verdad?

-Pero él ni siquiera debe saber que existo.

-Yo no creo eso -dijo Soun tomándose la barbilla-, por lo que aquí dice el tipo debe haber tenido tu edad actual cuando lo casaron contigo, así que no creo que hubiera estado muy desorientado a la hora de saber que estaba haciéndose con su vida marital.

-De todas formas -dijo Daiki poniéndose de pie-. Quiero un amor verdadero, aunque suene cursi, no el amor de un hombre que quizás con cuantas personas se ha acostado y me ha montado los cuernos en veinte años.

-Bien, pero eso no lo podrás saber si no le preguntas.

-¿Estás demente, hermano? -preguntó Daiki- No voy a llegar a preguntarle al bastardo que si me ha engañado alguna vez en estos años.

…

…

-Nunca.

Daiki estaba congelado en su lugar. Nunca se imaginó que, de la noche a la mañana, sólo dos días después de saber de la existencia de ese certificado matrimonial, llegaría a la puerta de su casa su "esposo" de la nada y él, sin siquiera preguntar ni como estaba el clima, le había soltado la más estúpida de las preguntas.

-Cuando mi padre me dijo que estaba casado contigo y que sólo tenías un año, quise morir…

-Kagami-san -dijo Mia poniendo una mano en el hombro del extranjero-. Entiendo que hay muchas cosas de las que tiene que hablar con Daiki, pero creo que la entrada de la casa no es el lugar más apropiado. Mucho menos teniendo tantos espectadores.

Los parientes reunidos en el lugar tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse y seguir el camino a sus casas.

Pero es que había sido una verdadera revelación el ver a tremendo hombre llegar de la nada al complejo, además presentándose como Kagami Taiga. El nombre que a todo el mundo le quedó dando vueltas por la cabeza luego de la lectura del cuestionado testamento. Claro, todo el mundo entendía que el abuelo Aomine hubiera dejado una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero a Daiki para tener que soportar el hecho de que lo habían casado a escondidas con un sujeto que le doblaba la edad y del que nunca hubiera escuchado, pero, ahora que lo veían en persona, muchas de ellas y algunos de ellos, pensaron en que el dinero estaba de mas luego de saber a que espécimen Daiki se llevaría, o más bien, se lo llevaría a la cama.

Soun viendo los ánimos más calmados hizo pasar al hombre a la sala de la casa.

-Los dejaremos conversar a solas, pero, si Daiki quiere que usted se largue, utilizaré todos mis recursos para hacerlo.

-No tengo problemas con eso. Entiendo que la situación es tensa y difícil para todos.

Soun asintió y tomó la mano de su esposa para sacarla de ahí dejando a la pareja de casados hablar sólo los dos.

Daiki no era capaz ni siquiera de levantar la mirada. Estaba tan agraviado de haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida al verlo por primera vez que no era capaz con su vergüenza.

-Creo que las cosas no podrán ponerse más incomodas de lo que ya son -dijo el hombre sentándose con más relajo en el sillón-. Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas.

-¿Por qué acepto todo esto?

-Bien, he de decir que en un principio me aterraba la idea de que mi padre biológico, del que tuve conocimiento a los quince años, nos quitara a mí y a mi madre el veneficio que nos daba mensualmente como manutención. Estaba estudiando en esos tiempos y tenía sueños de estudiar en la universidad -dijo con honestidad-. No sabía de donde sacaba dinero mi madre, después de todo ella sólo era ama de casa y yo estaba estudiando.

-Mi abuelo nunca haría nada como eso.

-No estoy seguro, Daiki -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Se que amas al hombre, es tu abuelo y estuvo a tu lado toda tu vida. Yo soy su hijo bastardo, al que tuvo en las sombras toda su vida y sólo ahora, en su muerte, pude salir a relucir, como su sucio secreto.

-Mi abuelo te amaba -dijo mirando para otro lado- dejó una carta en la que decía que te amaba, que eras su joya.

-Nunca lo demostró.

-Ni a nosotros su amor, pero aun así sabíamos que nos amaba.

-Nunca lo conocí bien, Daiki -le contó-, con suerte lo vi un par de veces antes de que llegara con el documento en el que aparecíamos casados. Autorizados por nuestros padres.

-¿Siempre lo supiste?- la sola idea de que a él le hubiera pasado eso le impactaba, él nunca hubiera aceptado algo así.

-Sabía quien eras, y todo lo que necesitaba saber de ti. Le juré a mi madre en su lecho de muerte el respetarte y no obligarte a hacer nada que tu no quisieras, que no utilizaría mi posición ni poder sobre ti.

-Nunca podrías…

-Ni podré -dijo poniéndose de pie para acercase al sillón donde estaba sentado Daiki para sentarse a su lado-. Llevo años siendo tu esposo, sé cosas de ti que ni siquiera imaginas, Daiki. Créeme que tienes frente a ti un hombre enamorado muy dispuesto a enamorarte también.

Daiki no dijo nada, estaba tan avergonzado que no podría, aunque lo intentara.

…

…

-Así que Kagami-san se quedara en el pueblo por un tiempo -dijo Soun mientras esperaba en la mesa a Mia y Daiki que estaban trayendo la cena de esa tarde.

-Sí, dijo que quería recorrer el lugar y darme tiempo para acostumbrarme a su presencia -dijo cuando los tres estuvieron sentados y comiendo.

-Veo que la idea no te desagrada tanto.

-No molestes, Soun -dijo sonrojándose un poco-. Yo no lo conozco de nada, no tengo idea de que le gusta, de que tipo de cosas hace ni nada más… creo que sería bueno que lo supiera si estoy casado con el hombre.

Soun y Mia se miraron y no dijeron nada, al parecer Daiki había aceptado muy rápido el hecho de estar casado.

…

…

Seis semanas.

Seis infernales semanas habían pasado en los que Daiki se vio asediado por el hombre que en papel compartiría su vida. Seis semanas en que lo había llevado a citas para conocerse mejor, en que le había hecho docenas de regalos y en las que le había robado dos besos.

El primero fue dos semanas después de que llegara. Habían estado conversando, algo a lo que habían llegado a acuerdo desde el primer día, desde que Kagami Taiga dijo que iba a enamorarlo.

Daiki estaba reacio a caer en sus redes, después de todo Taiga era un hombre experimentado, un Don Juan, todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía. Fue entonces que este tomó su mano y le pidió, le regó que le permitiera besarlo. Daiki lo toma hasta el día de hoy como un beso robado, ya que él nunca dijo que sí, a pesar de que no opuso resistencia y que cerró los ojos al ver como se acercaba. Mucho menos fue idea suya o estaba en sus planes el disfrutar de ese beso.

El segundo si que fue robado, a todas luces. Taiga había llegado a su casa con un enorme ramo de flores que había dejado impresionado a Daiki, tanto así que tuvo tiempo suficiente para dejar las flores a un lado, acercar a su esposo por la cintura y besarlo con la mayor de las delicadezas.

Ahora mismo Daiki estaba muerto de nervios. Había dicho a Taiga que viniera esa noche a cenar a su casa. Mia le había dicho que estaba desprendiendo un dulce aroma y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Su celo estaba cerca. Entonces se dijo a si mismo; es hora de poner a prueba realmente a Kagami Taiga.

Seis en punto y Taiga estaba en su casa, elegánte como siempre, con un presente bajo el brazo y… en fin, perfecto al ciento por ciento.

-Gracias -dijo Daiki recibiendo un hermoso ramo de flores. Como siempre, la galantería por delante.

-Nada es suficiente para ti, Daiki -dijo acercándose a besar su mejilla, pero el camino un dulce aroma le hizo detenerse-. Oh, juegas muy sucio, pequeño Aomine.

-No estoy jugando a nada -dijo al verse descubierto-, pasa y toma asiento mientras termino la cena.

Taiga sonrió de lado, no era el primer omega a puestas de su celo con el que había tenido que lidiar antes y si había logrado resistirse a ellos que eran indiferentes para él, claro que lo haría con tal de no dar una mala imagen a Daiki.

El moreno en la cocina caminaba de un lado para el otro, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido, pero ya estaba hecho, sólo esperaba que lo que fuera a pasar no estropeara las cosas por el buen camino que habían tomado.

-Kagami-san, ven a tomar asiento.

-Daiki, por favor, deja de llamarme por mi apellido… es raro tomando en cuenta que el registro matrimonial es tu apellido también.

Daiki no dijo nada, eso es algo que no le gustaba y Taiga lo notó.

-Creo que nunca hablamos de eso, verdad -dijo sentándose frente al moreno que se había esmerado en preparar una deliciosa cena para ambos.

-No estoy feliz con eso, de hecho -dijo comiendo algo de ensalada-. El apellido Aomine es importante para mí.

-Entiendo que no quieras llevar mi apellido.

-Ni el tuyo ni el de nadie -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Quiero conservar mi apellido porque es lo único que me queda de mis padres y mi abuelo.

Taiga dejó su tenedor a un lado y se puso de pie para ir a sentarse junto a Daiki.

-Sólo tenías que decirlo, Daiki, nunca haría algo que te incomodara. Y lo que sientes es muy importante para mí -dijo acariciando la mejilla del muchacho-. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto te amor, pequeño Daiki.

-Deja de llamarme pequeño -dijo avergonzado-. Mejor come lo que preparé, me esmeré mucho.

-Y todo se ve genial, mi amor -dijo tomando su mentón para verlo a los ojos-, pero te quiero devorar a ti, Daiki.

-No creo que sea bueno -dijo mirando para el lado.

-¿Por qué, pequeño? ¿No te gusto, aunque sea un poco?

-Oh, eso es jugar muy sucio -dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir como los labios del mayor se encajaban dulcemente en su cuello.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que te quiero hacer.

Daiki se mordió el labio inferior.

_Confiaré en él, abuelo._

Dijo en su mente antes de separarse del hombre para tomar la cara de este entre sus manos y acercarlo para un beso, no uno delicado como el hombre solía darle. Este era apasionado, fuerte, rudo. La saliva de ambos cayendo por los costados.

-Oh, yes, baby.

A Daiki le mataba que Kagami le hablara en inglés, era demasiado erótico. Con determinación se puso de pie y empujó al hombre hasta que quedó sentado en el sillón de la sala, subiéndose a horcadas sobre sus piernas y comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

-Tranquilo, amor, tenemos toda la noche.

-Ni tanto -dijo tirando su camisa en algún lugar del piso y desabrochando la camisa de su marido-. Le pedí a Mia que se llevara a mi hermano a cenar afuera, pero volverán.

-Entonces vamos a tu habitación -dijo Kagami haciendo fuerza para ponerse de pie y cargar a Daiki sosteniéndolo de las nalgas, mientras aprovechaba de amasar las carnes firmes de su esposo.

-Oh, no hagas eso -dijo Daiki escondiendo la cara en el cuello del pelirrojo mientras lo abrasaba con fuerza.

-Estas en mis manos, Daiki, literalmente -dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación con un pie y arrojando a Daiki a la cama, teniendo la mejor de las panorámicas.

-Vamos, Alpha -le decía moviendo las caderas y tocándose sobre la ropa de manera obscena-. Te necesito.

-Y yo, mi amor -dijo desabrochándose el pantalón para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, viendo como Daiki hacía lo mismo y ahora yacía completamente desnudo ante él-. No te imaginas por cuantos años soñé tenerte así, Daiki -dijo subiéndose sobre su cuerpo, rosando con su erguido miembro el pene de Daiki que ya goteaba por la excitación.

-Me vas a volver loco -dijo atrayendo el cuerpo de Kagami para que le cubrirá por completo.

-Y tú a mí, Daiki, más de lo que te imaginas.

Daiki sentía todo su cuerpo ser acariciado por el mayor, como le besaba con hambre y como abría sus piernas para ubicarse entre ellas. Le sintió pasar un brazo por su espalda para elevar su cintura y pudo sentir con claridad el pene de su esposo abrirse camino entre sus carnes.

-¡Oh, my god! -dijo Kagami en cuanto no pudo ir más allá.- I love you, Daiki -dijo besándolo con fuerza, saliendo de su cuerpo para volver a entrar.

Daiki a esas alturas era un manojo de gemidos, tiraba del cabello de su esposo sintiéndolo morder su cuerpo. La lengua ambiciosa de Kagami se paseaba por todo el pecho de su esposo, recorría cada parte de este sin dejar de atender su miembro y sin dejar de embestir en ningún momento.

-Vamos, Daiki -decía embistiéndolo y tomando su mentón para verlo a los ojos- di mi nombre, Daiki.

El moreno negaba con la cabeza, eso era vergonzoso, además le sentía entrar y salir de su cuerpo con fuerza y firmeza, enterrar esos largos y firmes dedos sostenerle y apretar sus caderas.

Kagami lo quería todo, el enlace completo, por eso salió de su cuerpo y lo movió para quedar sentado contra el respaldo de la cama y poner a Daiki dándole la espalda.

-Move, my love -dijo penetrándolo nuevamente y sosteniéndolo de las caderas- ¡Jump on my penis!

Daiki estaba completamente rojo por la cantidad de obscenidades que era capaz de entender. Puso las manos sobre las piernas gruesas de su marido y empezó a subir y bajar las caderas. Ahora iba más a dentro, podía sentirlo ir más al fondo.

Kagami, mientras tanto, no apartaba la mirada del cuello de Daiki, el lugar donde el dulce aroma de su omega se concentraba. Acercó sus labios a ese lugar y sintió lo cálido que estaba, la temperatura era idea.

-Sí, sí -decía Daiki sintiendo como lamía el lugar que sentía latir con fuerza.

-En su momento, Daiki -decía viendo el cuerpo sudado de su pareja. Tantos años esperarlo y no fue en vano. Era lo que siempre espero conseguir con Daiki.

-Ya estoy…

Kagami también sabía que su fin estaba cerca, se iba a correr en el interior de su esposo. Paso una mano para adelante para masturbar a Daiki, pero este mismo puso la mano sobre la suya.

-Di mi nombre, Daiki -le dijo volteando su rostro para besarlo.

-Ya no puedo más -dijo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer.

-Dilo, Daiki.

Entonces lo hizo, Daiki gritó su nombre en medio del orgasmo, sintiendo como Taiga mordía su cuello en el momento en que llenaba su interior con su semen.

Daiki sentía como los oídos le pitaban, mientras Taiga lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo, mi pequeño Daiki.

El moreno quería responder, decirle que también lo amaba, pero aún era pronto, Taiga lo sabía, así que ni siquiera se sintió mal al no escucharle responder de la misma manera. Con cuidado salió de su cuerpo y lo acostó a su lado mirando como poco a poco los ojos azules se iban cerrando. Lo dejaría dormir un rato y luego, en un par de hora, lo trataría de convencer para volver a hacer. Cuando notó que estaba profundamente dormido se acostó también y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

-Te equivocaste en algo, padre -dijo sin dejar de mirar a su esposo. Yo no soy una joya, la verdadera joya de aquí es Daiki.

Miró a una de las paredes y sonrió de lado. Era primero de agosto, que regalo de cumpleaños, por adelantado, más apropiado y deseado.

Fin


End file.
